I'll wait for you Soul
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Soul was in snowy Montanna finishing up a mission as a deathscythe trying to get home to Maka as soon as possible and Maka was in the hospital waiting for soul to come home. One short and a song finfic. SoulXMaka. Song -I'll wait for you by Joe Nichols. i dont own anything like Soul Eater or the song. Plz read, review and comment.


A seventy year old man still in top shape was at the counter begging with flight lady with that there had to be a flight from snowy Montana to Death City. Soul called his wife on his telephone to hear her voice. Maka picked up the phone while she was in the hospital and smiled.

"Hello Soul how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'll get a car and drive right home since there are no flights." Soul said and could hear in her voice that she wanted him home.

* * *

The snow in Montana was three feet high  
Lady at the counter said,  
"There ain't no flights"  
So he called her on the telephone,  
He said I'll rent a car  
And I'll drive home.

She said,  
I'll wait for you like I did last year  
At Christmas time with you family here,  
And your truck broke down  
Out in San Antone  
And the gifts stayed wrapped  
Till you got home,  
Oh this ain't nothing new,  
Sweetheart I'll wait for you.

* * *

"Soul I'll wait for you like I did at Christmas time with my and our family here along with our friends and like I told that the presents stay wrapped until you get home. Soul this isnt anything new honey I'll wait for you." Maka said into the phone smiling at the memory of that day.

Soul chuckled into the phone and told her would see her soon and that he loved her more than anything and would be home as soon as he can. Maka waited in the hospital smiling remembering the life she lived with Soul through all the years with him as his meister and his wife.

* * *

Now he's on his cell phone  
In a Coupe deVille  
Talking to the one he loves and always will  
His heart is breaking  
Cause she's there alone  
Her heart is aching  
Cause she wants him home

* * *

He was on the phone with her whole time as he drove home to be by her side. Maka wanted him to be there and he wanted to be there for her. Stein was doing some more test on Maka while she was on the phone. She told Soul that she was ok and everything would be fine and just to focus on coming home.

"Soul I wait for you like I did when our son was due and that had to wait until you were here to stand by my side remember our son's first cry; Soul this ain't nothing new sweetheart I'll wait for you."

* * *

She says i'll wait for you  
Like in '68 when our child was due  
I said It will have to wait  
Until his dad gets here,  
And stands by my side,  
Remember dear our son's first cry.  
Soh this ain't nothing new,  
Sweetheart I'll wait for you.

* * *

Soul didn't stop at all he just kept driving until he reached Death city and drove straight to the hospital to be with Maka with her favorite flowers in his hand to give her with a smile on his face. He got there around midnight. Soul was about to go into her room when he saw Stein and his friends waiting outside her door with sad smiles.

"She's in a better place now Soul and she asked me to give you note just in case." Stein said giving him the note and walked away leaving Soul in tears. As he walked into the room to see Maka one last time with that smile on her face that he loved.

* * *

He didn't stop all day  
To eat a bite,  
And he finally got there around midnight  
The doctor said she's in a better place  
She said to give you this note,  
Just in case.

* * *

At the church Soul was standing in front of Maka's coffin giving his speech while seeing everyone cared for Maka crying and he read the note out loud saying that these were her last words before she left for heaven.

"I'll wait for you at heaven's gate Soul and I don't care how long it takes and I'll tell St. Pete that I can't come in without my love and my best friend and Soul this ain't nothing new. P.s. I love you too; Sweetheart I'll wait for you."

* * *

And it said I'll wait for you  
At heaven's gate,  
Oh I don't care how long it takes  
And I'll tell St. Pete I can't come in  
Without my love and my best friend,  
Oh this ain't nothing new,  
Sweetheart I'll wait for you.

P.S. I love you too  
Sweatheart I'll wait for you...

* * *

Soul looked up from the note and looked up to see Maka in the back of the room in the black dress she wore in the black room smiling. She blew him a kiss then disappeared to go wait for him in heaven. Soul smiled sadly with tears running down his face and knew that Maka was waiting for him and hoped not to keep her waiting long.

* * *

V-Chan: oh god even I can't stop crying from writing and rereading this.

Soul: You did a great job V-Chan so no more tears.

Maka: Yea V-Chan it was sad but beautiful at the same time.

Kid: T^T I cant stop crying either and I'm not even writing it.

Maka: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters or the song

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!


End file.
